


Say That You Love Me

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: As childhood friends reunite for the first time in five years, feelings long since buried come to the forefront once again, and two women must find a new definition for their relationship.





	Say That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blame TheMysticSpiral for all this smut that I'm writing for the KH fanbase. Ever since I made friends with them, I've had so many ideas that it's just not funny.
> 
> Kudos also to Chaotic_Dawn and their fic "Love Me Still" for renewing my interest in this crackship. Go read that, it's amazing.

They had grown up together, even though that was thirty years ago. There’d been four of them in their group - the two of them, plus a pair of boys who followed them around like puppies. But they largely paid them no mind, and kept to themselves. Two best friends, growing up in a mountain town.

Their friendship had even extended to when they went to Midgar University in Radiant Garden, the two of them planning separately to go there after high school. One went on a sports scholarship for her martial arts prowess, the other an academic one for her skills in IT. They studied together, they hung out together, they drank together...they did everything together.

And then, after their studies finished, they drifted apart. The sportier of the two stayed in Radiant Garden, the more academic took a job in Twilight Town.

It took another five years for them to reunite. She had plenty of time on her hands now - working freelance meant you largely kept your own hours - and so she could spend the time shopping for the things she needed or wanted; things like games, notebooks, a new mouse...or a pair of sparring gloves. Her friend had clearly had more of an effect on her than she thought.

It was just as she was walking into Leiden’s Sporting Goods that she ran into someone else, nearly falling on her ass. “Oww…” she grumbled. “Sorry about…” She looked at the other and froze. “...Tifa?”

The woman she’d literally run into was most definitely her old friend. Physically much more mature than she remembered - five years of growth will do that - and clad in a white top and tight-fitting black jeans, she was leaned against the glass wall with a grumble...and her crimson eyes widened in surprise as soon as she heard the name. “Aqua? It is you, isn’t it?” She laughed. “I’d recognise that blue hair anywhere.”

Aqua blushed a little and smiled honestly. “And I’d recognise those big knockers anywhere,” she replied.

Tifa put on a playfully angry pout. “Hey, my boobs are only a little bit bigger than yours now, Miss Anime Titties.”

The two of them laughed together for the first time in years, like there had been no distance between them before now.

“Wait, when did you get here?” Aqua wondered aloud.

“I just moved here a few weeks ago,” Tifa replied, crossing her arms and looking her friend up and down. “A friend of mine opened a bar on the other side of town and offered me...well, he offered me the manager position.”

A gasp. “No freaking way! Nice one! Is that the, uh...7th Heaven that Barret Wallace opened up not too long ago?”

“Yep, that’s the one!” Tifa beamed proudly. “Not only that, but there’s a gym out the back that he’s letting me turn into a dojo. I can pass on Master Zangan’s teachings now, like I’ve been wanting to for years.”

“That’s so awesome!” Aqua impulsively pulled her into a hug, laughing to herself. “I’m so proud of you.”

“What about you?” Tifa giggled against her friend’s shoulder. “What has the IT genius been up to lately?”

Aqua pulled back and shrugged a little. “I’ve been working freelance for the last couple years, but...dunno if I wanna keep working in IT. It’s weird, I was so good at it and everything for years, but…”

Tifa arched an eyebrow. “Not so sure anymore?”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, here’s an idea. Might talk to Barret - before he leaves town, anyway - and ask him if I can hire you.”

Aqua blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah! Like, help with IT stuff, be a waitress, literally anything.”

The blue-haired woman gave it some thought. “Yeah. I mean, working with you sounds like a blast.”

Tifa grinned and grabbed Aqua’s hands. “Awesome! Hey, let’s go to 7th Heaven and have a drink! I get a deal for free drinks~”

The blue-haired woman blushed a little again. “O-okay, sure.”

The other beamed and started pulling her along. “Let’s go, then!”

The memories were coming back in a flash now.

* * *

They were the only ones in the bar now, pouring each other drinks and laughing about the good old days. Even the waitress had gone home, leaving the place in the...capable hands of the new manager, even though at this point the manager was pretty damn wasted.

Aqua was mumbling to herself as she looked at her half-full glass. “Hey...what happened to those boys? You know, the ones who had major crushes on us back in Nibelheim?”

Tifa arched an eyebrow as she grabbed the bottle from the bar. “What, Cloud and Terra? Well, Cloud met a girl in Radiant Garden after he moved there a few years ago. An apprentice florist named Aerith, I think. They got hitched and moved back to Nibelheim a year ago. They run a florist up there, and Cloud delivers the flowers.”

Aqua giggled softly. “That sounds about right. What about Terra?”

She frowned. “I think he’s running a kendo class in Radiant Garden or something, I dunno. We lost contact a long time ago.” She plopped her glass down and straddled a chair, looking at her friend. “So...how’s your love life doing?”

She blinked. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know...guys, girls, whoever’s in-between?”

She blushed. “Nope, not since...that one-night stand after I graduated Midgar. You?”

Tifa shook her head. “I slept with a guy a few months ago, but...it just didn’t click.” She looked Aqua in the eyes. “Hey, have you thought about…”

“A-about what?”

“Well...you and me?”

Blue eyes widened in shock. “Wh-what about you and me?”

“Us,” Tifa shrugged, rising off her seat and walking closer to her friend. “You know, you came out to me as bi back in high school, and...I thought you were so brave about that, so...I guess I should tell you that…”

Aqua rose and blushed deeper, looking her friend in the eye. “Tell me what?”

“I’ve...kinda been really...super...attracted to you for years. Like, not just a friend...but as...you know...I kinda really wanna kiss you on the mouth really freaking hard, okay?”

The blue-haired woman turned a deep red and leaned on the table…

...even as Tifa moved with her, pushing closer and kissing her deeply on the lips.

And it was like years of tension was being relieved in this one moment. They pushed against one another with a passion that had been pent up for decades, body pressing against body, chests mashing together, tongues colliding in mouths and lips pushing hard into one another.

Tifa’s hand made a sweeping motion as she cleared the table of everything - luckily the glasses weren’t breakable - and pushed Aqua onto the table, pinning her to the wood as her hands explored her body almost expertly. Internally, Aqua was shocked that her friend - no, her  _ lover _ \- knew so much about how a woman pleasured another woman, and enough to be the dominant one...but, then again, she knew that Aqua was the submissive type, normally, so it was a natural extension.

Tifa seemed to see the internal questioning in Aqua’s eyes and giggled even as her hands began undressing her. “I watch lesbian porn once a month,” she confessed, pulling off Aqua’s shirt and pants before undressing herself completely.

Aqua had seen Tifa naked before - once when they were kids, once at university - but this was in a totally different light. First off, the complete lack of any kind of underwear was a surprise...albeit a pleasant one in this case. Secondly...how had Tifa’s boobs gotten so big since that sleepover when they were new students? Yes, Aqua was no slouch in that department, but...her new-found lover definitely had her beat.

Tifa bit her lip as she pulled off Aqua’s bra and panties like an expert, briefly taking in the sight she’d longed to see in this circumstance probably ever since her friend had come out to her, before completely forgoing any foreplay and kneeling in front of the table, her hand reaching out as a finger began probing at Aqua’s pussy.

The blue-haired woman gasped and sat up, mouth agape as she looked down at the other toying with her. Her chest heaved with heavy, aroused breaths as her friend turned lover experimented with her body.

The probing stopped quickly, the finger moving places as two digits began rubbing at Aqua’s clit. Spurred on by the responding moans she got from the woman, Tifa leaned forwards and licked at her slit, enjoying the odd but satisfying taste of her juices.

“F-fuck, Tifa…!” Aqua cried out involuntarily, grabbing her own breast forcefully. She wasn’t one for cursing normally, but Gods damn it all, Tifa was too good at this to hold back.

Tifa smirked and moved again, her tongue now slipping between the soaking wet folds and probing around, even as the martial artist’s other hand moved between her own legs. The sound of her tongue inside Aqua’s cunt and the blue-haired woman’s frenzied moans was joined by the wet sound of Tifa fingering her own pussy feverishly.

Aqua’s hands went into her lover’s hair, grabbing a handful as she pushed her further onto her pussy, gasping and moaning in delight as their passions finally ignited. She felt moans against her slit and fingers begin to rub faster and harder on her clit, resulting in Aqua letting out a shout that could have been heard by someone listening carefully at the other end of the street.

Tifa’s lips curled into a delighted smirk as she kept eating out her friend, her own fingers speeding up and making her moan louder.

“Fuck, Tifa…” she moaned, chest heaving even more now. “Eat my fucking pussy, baby...just like that!”

The dirty talk was unexpected...but brought up mental images she’d once had, of Aqua saying something to similar effect in one of many wet dreams...based on the video she’d watched that month, of course...and those images only turned the martial artist on even more. She moaned louder into Aqua’s cunt, tongue finally finding what she hoped was her lover’s G-spot.

It was. Aqua screamed Tifa’s name as she shook with the force of the pleasure, juices flowing into her lover’s mouth and onto her face. She looked down at the dark-haired beauty and saw her shudder slightly as well; clearly, her own orgasm had just hit.

Tifa pulled back - and removed her fingers from herself - and panted heavily, watching as Aqua fell back on the now-wet table, still shaking slightly from the force of her release. Of course, the blue-haired woman was panting heavier, but both of them were sated...for now.

Aqua laughed breathlessly. “That...was...amazing…”

She giggled and pulled Aqua up and into her lap, sitting in a chair as she did so. “I’ve been waiting to do that for years.”

A smile as Aqua kissed her sweetly. “You know...I...came out to you...back in high school...because...I was crushing on you so damn hard…”

That got Tifa laughing a little louder. “You could have just said that. We could have skipped all the bouncing around each other.”

“But then...we wouldn’t have had the best sex of our damn lives,” Aqua chuckled.

“True…” She kissed her lover deeply.

Aqua giggled suddenly against her before pulling back. “Does that mean I get the job?”

Tifa burst out in laughter. “Yes, you absolutely did.”

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere now.” Aqua smirked and kissed her passionately, an action Tifa responded to with a moan and hands groping her ass.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
